


Diaries of The Nations

by Shad3theHunter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad3theHunter/pseuds/Shad3theHunter
Summary: Nations gather for their annual world meeting which goes horribly as usual. The Ancients know that the nations need to get along and decide to lend a hand in a way that will make the nations listen to each other. The nations need to understand on a much deeper level and spilling their darkest secrets is a way to help them.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this seems bad or seems really slow. This is the first story that I have written where it's not a bunch of one-shots but actual chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you think.

It was another world meeting and like normal, nothing was getting done. All of the countries weren't getting along like normal but something seemed off. All of the nations were behaving like they normally do at meetings but it seemed as they were being watched by someone. No one was able to sense it so they had no idea that they were being watched over by The Ancients. They had a plan and they knew that it was going to be difficult to carry out since it meant opening a lot of old wounds. They did notice that one nation wasn't paying attention and they were going to use this to their advantage.

Northern England was sitting with his feet on the table, watching the chaos that was supposed to be the world meeting. He was completely bored out of his mind but he couldn't leave the meeting because England would complain later along with his twin sister, Southern England. He felt something land on his lap which caused him to look down. There was a rather thick book resting on his lap with a note attached to the front cover of it. Northern was very curious but he didn't open the book at all since he was afraid to. He could sense some form of magic that was radiating off the book and he had a feeling that this was supposed to be shared. He let out a sigh and grabbed his pistol from his boot that he kept hidden. He raised his pistol in the air and shot two rounds.

***bang* *bang***

The whole room fell quiet when Northern did that and they all turned to look at the ex-pirate. Northern placed his pistol back in his boot and threw the thick book onto the table. All the nations looked at the book and had no idea how to react to it or what to say about it. England carefully picked it up off the table and looked at the note attached to the front cover. His eyes widened in surprise along with shock and he didn’t say anything for a while.

"What is it, Iggy?" America asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know but there is a note attached to the front cover. Where did this come from?" England said he was curious as to where this book had come from so he turned to Northern for an answer.

"Don't look at me, it just appeared in my lap for some strange reason while you were all busy making noise," Northern said which made everyone confused.

"I guess that note will help us all understand what the fuck is going on," Romano said as he sat down next to Northern.

"Alright, the note says this:  _ Dear nations, we have noticed that you have all suffered in silence for too long now. This book before you all contains all of your diary entries and they must be read out loud. Each nation must read at least once and you are unable to leave until you have finished the book. There are also non-diary entries as well and we wish you luck. - The Ancients. _ " England explained as he finished reading the note out loud.

There were shouts of anger and protest from all of the other nations. England had no way to calm them again even though he didn't like the idea but this had to be done. England looked at his brother who just sighed and grabbed his pistol from his boot again. Northern shot another two rounds from his pistol as if it was nothing. He could put Switzerland to shame if he wanted to but he usually chose not to. He carried a spare pistol with him in case he lost his weapon during a fight so he wasn’t defenceless. Everyone always seemed to underestimate him and his sister despite their fighting skills.

***bang* *bang***

All of the nations became quiet again and knew that there was no way to get out of this. All of the nations sat down around the table and prepared themselves to have their secrets revealed even though they didn't want to. It didn’t seem fair to them and most didn’t see how this could help them understand each other. All of the nations harboured some rather dark secrets that they would take with them to the grave than tell anyone else

"Thank you, Northern, for doing that for me," England said as he looked at his brother.

Northern just groaned which earned him a pat on the shoulder from Portugal. Northern never liked his twin, Southern England, or England being nice to him in any way. He felt as though they were being forced to be nice to him or that they were taking pity on him. Northern moved his feet so they were off the table and back on the floor. Might as well pay attention at this point since things have got interesting.

"Now then, shall we start?" England asked.

"Might as well dude, I mean we have nothing to do at this point apart from fight all the time. I think it's about time we talk things through." America said which was very out of character for him.

"He has a point there, England. I think that we should get this over and done before another war breaks out." Canada said.

All of the nations nodded their heads in agreement even though they didn't like the idea. Many nations didn't want their secrets to be revealed but they all knew that there was a point to all of this madness. England removed the note and carefully opened up the book. He wasn't expecting for all of the entries that were written inside. England took a deep breath before he read out the first entry.

"Okay, here's the first one and it's Italy's.  **_Dear diary, I had a lot of fun today practising my fencing skills with Southern England. She's a really good teacher and was patient with me. I did get whacked on the back of the head for messing up but I learned a lot from her_ ** .  **_She is surprisingly good at teaching and I can honestly see why someone would be afraid to fight her._ ** " England read out loud from the book.

All of the nations were shocked at the entry and most turned to look at Italy. This was his and Southern's little secret but the cat was out of the bag now. She was well known for her sword skills and she was the reason that America knew how to hold a sword the right way. Italy had always known how to fence but he was never good at it until South offered to teach him a few things. She has the patience of a saint and she has to when she's around her brothers all of the time.

"What? Since when did Italy know how to fence?" Austria asked in shock.

"I've always known about it but I just needed help to improve my skills so Southern offered to help out," Italy explained.

"You still have a lot to learn but you're slowly getting there. You guys should see him when he's training because you see a very different side to him and it's quite impressive." Southern England said.

"Okay then, moving on to the next one which happens to be Northern England's," England said.

Northern groaned before hitting his head off the table with a loud thud. This action startled a few of the nations but not all of them. North kept himself to himself so all of the nations naturally became curious about his past but he never shared anything. He was quite a private person and the only person he shared stuff with was South. He can't hide anything with her around.

"I'm sorry about this but it has to be done.  **_Dear diary, I was hanging out with Prussia and he asked about my hair. He was mainly asking about why I hadn't cut it since the pirate era and naturally, I lied about it. The reason I haven't cut my hair is that it reminds me of when I was strong and I wasn't afraid of anything. It's the only thing that keeps that memory alive and I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible_ ** _. _ " England's voice trailed off as he finished the entry.

The Englishman looked over at his brother along with Southern, not knowing how to react to the entry. Spain didn't know how to react as well since he remembered how strong Northern England used to be back then. He can quite clearly remember the Northerner kicking his ass with ease at least twice. Spain mainly remembered the friendship that they had back then which ended in a very bad way. Northern lifted his head off the table and placed it on his arms. His hair had been braided so it was out of the way but you could see and tell that it had gotten longer over the years. His hair was draped over his right shoulder and stopped at his waist which was three times longer than his pirate era hair.

"I just miss those days where I could kick anyone's ass and not care about it. I enjoyed those days but I know that nothing will change the past and the events that happen after that. I just needed something to remind me that I was strong and still am." Northern explained without looking at anyone. He kept his eyes fixed on the table so he didn't have to see anyone's expression.

All of the nations were stunned by what North had said. They knew that he preferred having his hair long but they didn't know the reason behind it. A few nations who knew North wished that he had told them the truth and that was mainly Portugal. The pair had a very strong friendship and Portugal doesn't like it when Northern won't talk about his problems. Northern let out a sigh and gestured to England to continue.

"Let's see, the next entry is Denmark's.  **_Dear diary, I miss the days when we were all a family and we didn't have a care in the world but I knew that something would happen. Now its all gone and all I have are memories. Sure, I still see everyone but I miss the days when Norway smiled and when Iceland was so cute as a kid. I guess the past is in the past now_ ** _. _ " England read out aloud.

Denmark looked down at the table while the other Nordics looked at him in shock. How long had he held onto this? How long had he bottled all this up inside? Finland got up and hugged the Dane along with Iceland. Finland and Iceland shared a look before they dragged the other two Nordics into the hug So it was a group hug.

"You are an idiot, you know that? We're not going anyway for the moment so stop worrying about us." Norway said.

"Next time, talk to us about it. We're still a family even though we're a bit messed up and fight a lot." Finland said.

Denmark looked like he was about to break down crying but held it together. He relaxed into the hug and just smiled. Everyone couldn't help but feel happy for them since they had been through a lot. The Nordics had a special relationship and it was a unique relationship that fit them perfectly.

"Who wants to read next?" England asked.

"I'll do it," America answered as he took the book from England.

England gave him a small smile before he sat down next to France to listen to the entries. The Nordics had returned to their seats and Denmark was feeling a lot better now. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders since he hadn’t told the others how he felt about them leaving.

"This entry is Japan's and it's kinda short.  **_Dear diary, I'm not kawaii. I'm manly as fuck._ ** " America read out loud.

This caused nearly all of the nations to burst out laughing. Japan was quite embarrassed by the entry but he was quite relieved that it cheered everyone up before the serious stuff. The nations decided that was a good idea to not talk about the entry for Japan's sake. Once all of the nations had calmed down, America continued reading.

"Okay guys, the next one is Northern England's again and I'm sorry dude.  **_Dear diary, I was caught playing my violin again but I was surprised when I found out that it was my close friend Portugal. I thought that it would have been my brothers but it was surprising. It was a nice surprise and it's really hard to explain but I guess I can try to. My brothers always annoy me when I play but it was nice to have someone just sit there and listen for a change_ ** _.  _ **_I used to play with South but she stopped visiting a few years back. It still feels nice to play when I’m alone and it helps with my stress levels._ ** " America read out loud.

North blushed madly when America was done reading the entry but he was lucky that his fringe covered part of it even though his hair was tied back. Scotland started to laugh when he saw his younger brother's reaction along with Southern England. They knew ever since he picked the instrument up and they loved to tease him over it but South encouraged him to play more often. They used to play together when they were much younger and it was beautiful when they did. They stopped seeing each other after the divide in the country was formed and the twins missed those days. North mainly played his violin when he wanted to remember those days with his sister or when he was stressed as a way to relieve the stress.

"Aww, look he's blushing and he looks like one of Spain's tomatoes." Northern Ireland teased.

"He's adorable when he's embarrassed. He looks like an embarrassed teen on his first date." Wales teased.

"I had no idea that North could play the violin, no one ever mentioned it to any of us at any point." Hungry said, trying to stop the teasing to the best of her ability. She knew that the brothers had every right to tease him but she just wanted to stop the embarrassment for North.

"He doesn't like to play in front of other people. If he does then he gets all nervous and stops playing. I've heard him play a few times back in the pirate era when we travelled together but he rarely plays now." Southern explained.

"Man, I wish that I could have seen that and heard it. I bet that it was amazing when you played." America said excitedly.

"It's nothing to get excited over. In all honesty, I haven't played in years so I won't be that good." North said as he sat back in his chair.

"Oh come on, please. Play for us just this once and we won't talk about it ever again and that's a promise." Spain begged.

"It's a good thing I brought this then," Southern said as he placed a violin case down on the table.

"How did you get that in here?" Northern questioned in slight shock at his sister's actions.

"I have my ways so don't question me." Southern simply answered.

All of the nations looked at Northern, waiting for him to play. Northern sighed as he slowly stood up from his chair. He made his way to Southern and grabbed the violin case from the table. He walked to a free area and placed the violin case back down on the table. He carefully opened it and looked down at his old violin. He couldn't believe that he was doing this and in front of all the other nations.

If they weren't begging him to play then he would have most likely said no but now, he had no choice than to play. Northern carefully picked up the violin along with the bow and placed them down on the table. Northern picked up the violin along with the bow and got into position, ready to play. All the nations fell silent as Northern began to play, they were captured by the melody and they sat there and listened.

Austria couldn't believe what he was hearing or how beautiful it was but he knew that Northern had been practising in secret without anyone knowing. The way Northern was playing told Austria that he had many years of experience and practice but refused to tell anyone. He was very impressed and hoped that he would get the chance to play with Northern when they weren't busy with work.

After Northern had finished playing, all the nations started clapping which was something that he wasn't prepared for.

"That was amazing Northern, I wish I could play as good as you and you shouldn't doubt yourself so much. You have a very beautiful gift and you should show it off more instead of hiding it." France said truthfully while all of the nations were nodding their heads in agreement.

Northern just blushed and placed the violin back in its case along with the bow. He closed the case and sat back down next to Portugal who just smiled at him in a friendly way. This friendly gesture made Northern blush even more and he hoped that no one noticed it.


	2. Chapter Two

"Now that's done, on to the next entry which happens to be Romano's," America said and a loud thud was heard. It turned out that Romano had done the same thing that North had done a few moments prior. He hit his head off the table which wasn't surprising in the slightest.

"Fratello, it's okay so there's no reason for you to whack your head of the table," Italy said as he tried to cheer up his brother.

"I'll just read it then. _**Dear diary, I'm getting sick of all of the nations saying how weak I and my Fratello are. They don't understand that we feel each other's pain and that's why we refuse to fight. It hurts us when we fight and we know how to fight with ease which a lot of people seem to forget.**_

" ** _It's not because we're weak, it's because we're afraid of losing each other. We're both one half of a soul which is something that people forget and I don't understand how they forget that. There have been times where I thought that I lost my Fratello but I knew that he was still alive. If only everyone knew that we don't want to hurt each other by fighting but maybe that's for the best. We don't want our weakness to be used against us._** " America read, his voice trailed off towards the end.

All of the nations turned to look at Romano, their eyes were wide with shock. Many of the nations believed that Italy and Romano didn't know how to fight but that didn't seem to be the case at all. Romano was blushing out of frustration while Italy was looking down at the table. No one was able to say anything about the entry since it was a massive surprise. Only those two had known about that secret and they never planned to 

"Is that why you always surrender Italy?" Germany asked carefully.

"Si, we don't like to fight on our own and we prefer to fight together. We're a lot stronger when we fight together than we are when we're separated." Italy answered.

"That must be awful to feel each other's pain. It must be so painful and I can't imagine what it would be like when you're in pain yourself." Spain said.

"It can be and a lot of people seem to forget that we share a soul," Romano said.

Northern and Southern England shared a look between each other. They knew what it was like to share each other's pain and how painful it could be. The twin decided to stay quiet about the subject but it didn't go unnoticed. America noticed the look that the pair shared and he knew that they were hiding something from everyone.

"Hey, why are you two being quiet about this? Is there something you know about this?" America asked.

The nations turned their attention to the very quiet twins which was rather surprising. It was rather odd behaviour for both of them since they are usually quite talkative.

"We know how it feels to feel someone else's pain," South said.

"Wait, you both know how they feel and how bad it is? That's weird, to say the least." Canada said.

"Yeah, it's not a pleasant experience and we both can say that's true. Everyone seems to forget that I and North are twins so it's only natural for us." South said.

"What's it like? I'm pretty sure that we're all curious about what it feels like." Prussia said.

"Imagine a normal day, you're doing your daily activities or job when out of nowhere it feels like you're being stabbed without being stabbed. You can feel the pain but you don't have the wound." North explained.

Italy and Romano were supposed when Northern hit the nail on head. They had no idea that North and South had the same problem as them. Most of the nations wouldn't understand what it was like for them but the twins hit the nail on the head with ease. They must have experienced it at some point which would explain their knowledge on the matter.

"I think we should move onto the next entry," South said.

"Who else wants to read now?" America asked.

"I'll read for a while," France said as he took the book from America.

America took a seat next to Canada just in case he needed to hug his brother or he needed a hug from someone.

"Okay, so this next entry is Prussia's. _**Dear diary, I hung out with Romano today and it was fun. I know that people say that he's grumpy but I can say that it's not true. He is quite fun to be around and we got up to a lot mischief when we hung out which was awesome.**_ " France read out loud.

Romano and Prussia shared a look which made a certain Spaniard very jealous which was very rare but he was able to keep it hidden. Spain didn't like it when France and Prussia were around Romano. _Hi_ s Romano for that matter even though they weren't dating but he was planning on confessing his feelings soon. He had wanted to confess to Romano but he always struggled to build up his courage to do so which meant that he would chicken out when the time came. He promised himself that he wouldn't chicken out the next time they were alone.

Only Belgium and Portgual knew about Spain's crush on the angry Italian which he was embarrassed about. He had originally told Belgium and she was quite supportive which was a good sign but he didn't tell Portugal. He wondered if his brother figured it on his own or whether Belgium had something but he couldn't be sure.

"It was really fun and I'm not even making that because I'm too awesome to lie about that," Prussia said which caused a few nations to roll their eyes.

"Anyway, moving the fuck on before I kill someone," Romano said which caused Spain to sigh in relief.

"The next entry is also Prussia's. **_Dear diary, I have decided to ask for some help to prank a certain few nations but mainly America. I managed to get Romano on board with my plan and I've also managed to get North's professional input since he's great with pranks. I think that we can make an awesome team and those two already have some awesome ideas. This prank is going to be the greatest one I've done._** " France read out to the room.

"That was you three!" America yelled. This caused a few of the nations to snicker from the reaction that America gave and many wanted to see what the prank was like.

"You have to admit that it was a great prank," Prussia said while a wide smile. That was the best day and he had been right when he said that it was one of the greatest pranks he had ever done.

"It wasn't, it took me weeks to get the glitter out of my clothes," America said while North and Romano tried their best not to laugh. They were the ones who thought about using glitter instead of just water since North said that it makes more of a mess than water did. Glitter was harder to clean up than water so they made glitter bombs and North knew how to make them. He had pranked his siblings before with glitter bombs so he knew what to do.

"I will admit that it was well planned and it was funny," Canada said. He remembered his brother calling him and asking him to clean up the glitter because it was everywhere. They could never figure out who had done it but now they know who it was.

North and Romano hid their smiles behind their hands as it was becoming harder not to laugh since they remembered America's reaction when it happened. Prussia wasn't joking when he said that he got both of them to help him and many of the nations wanted to know what they had planned. They had recorded the whole thing so they could rewatch it whenever they wanted and laugh at America's reaction. France decided to move onto the next entry in the book.

"Ah, the next entry is Portugal's. _**Dear diary, England invited me over to his house but I wasn't prepared to meet his older brother. I never expected to meet someone calm about me being there. It was awkward when he introduced me to Northern and I honestly didn't know how to react. I was a bit scared of him but I enjoyed meeting him and he certainly knows how to put England in his place.**_ " France read.

Portugal rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment which caused North to roll his eyes. Most nations could agree that they were scared of North at some point since they had met him when he was still causing trouble with England. He has become calmer as the years went by and he had changed massively from when he was a child but he still had the same anger as before. Those who have seen angry know how dangerous he can be and some still had nightmares from fighting him.

"I think that we were all afraid of North at some point so it's okay. He is very scary when you first see him." Finland said

Nearly all of the nations nodded their heads in agreement though not all of the nations had seen North fight. Those who had fought North knew how dangerous he was and how powerful he was but they forget that he can still fight when he needs to. Denmark remembered quite vividly getting a heeled boot in his face after he angered North and how South had to hold her brother back so he didn't kill anyone. However, North knew that he couldn't keep fighting anymore but he was afraid to tell everyone that he was slowly getting weaker as the years went on. 

"I'm not that bad once you get to know me very well. I will admit that I have my moments but I'm not as bad as you think I am." North said.

"We all know that now and I think it's time that we move onto the next entry," Prussia said.

"Anyone else who wants to read now?" France asked.

"I'll read for a while so you can rest your voice and a sit-down," Italy said. France handed the book to Italy before sitting down as he needed a break from reading those entries.

All of the nations were looking forward to taking a break from all this reading and listening. This wasn't easy for any of them and everyone could agree that it was beginning to affect them. No one wanted their secrets to be spilt in front of each other but this was to help them so they couldn't do much to stop it by this point.

"The next one is Romano's. _**Dear diary, I ate a full box of tomatoes today. I regret nothing.**_ " Italy read as he glanced over at his brother, knowing that the entry was accurate.

"Romano, why didn't share with me? That's so unfair." Spain whined.

"You were fucking asleep and I know what you're like when someone wakes you up," Romano said.

"The sun never sets on the Spanish Empire because it's afraid to rise." Portugal joked, knowing full well that Spain doesn't like to be woken up.

"What do you mean?" Spain questioned.

"It means that you don't like to be woken up," Belgium said with a smile, knowing that it's true that the Spanish man doesn't like to be woken up. No one liked waking Spain up and it was evident as to why. Hell, even Netherlands was afraid to wake him up and he's rarely afraid of anything.

"Oh, the next one is a non-diary. _**Spain and Portugal have horrible tempers which means that they prefer to stay calm. They are both able to kill someone without hesitation once angered and they can make a death look like an accident. The last time Spain lost his temper, it didn't end well and he was grateful that Romano was asleep when it happened. Portugal is less likely to lose his temper but when he does, you better run as fast as you can or you'll end up dead and no one will be able to find your body.**_ " All eyes turned to the pair and they felt like disappearing at that point. 

"I think we should move on from this." The voice was quiet but it was heard and it was rare to see the pair like this. They would bicker over something small so seeing them this quiet was concerning, to say the least. How bad were their tempers? Lucky, someone caught the hint.

"Perhaps we should move on," Belgium said as she tried her best to change the topic and she was glad to see that it worked. She knew that it was a sensitive topic for the pair and she wanted to help them out by moving things along.

"The next one is another non-diary one. _**Scotland misses the time when his siblings would cling to him or go to him for protection. He misses the old days when his siblings were still so young and he still has the stuffed rabbit that England gave him. He misses teaching his sibling how to fight and how shy the twin used to be around strangers. He just misses the old days and being close to his siblings**._" 

The UK siblings shared a look that spoke more words than they could ever speak and they agreed that times were easier when they weren't fighting all of the time. They used to be so close to each other but as they got older, they started to drift away from each other which made it difficult to get on. It was evident that things needed to be fixed between them but they didn't know how they would repair such damage that they caused each other. Scotland had managed to patch things up with North but their relationship wasn't stable and his little brother was still quite distant. England was too busy focusing on keeping his country running and South had to deal with the people in her region which wasn't easy. Wales and Northern Ireland kept to themselves most of the time but they occasionally get involved with fights or arguments.

"Do you feel like that?" England asked as he looked down at the table. He couldn't bring himself to look at his brother and he certainly wasn't the only one.

"Aye, it wasn't easy watching all of you grow up into the people that you are today," Scotland admitted. It was true but it was worth it when he thought about how much his siblings changed into who they are now.

"I think we should take a break. Everyone come back after twenty minutes so we can continue." Germany said and all of the nations agreed with him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this a long chapter and that I haven't updated this story in a while. Life has been keeping busy so I apologise and here is the next chapter.

After the break, the nations filed back into the meeting room. Many were dreading what was to come while some felt slightly relieved but it didn't seem right to have their secrets spilt in front of everyone. A few nations wondered if it would be easier to tell their secrets to someone before they were spilt in the world meeting. It might be easier to come clean before it was revealed. They couldn't leave the building until the book had to be finished which wasn't fair but it had to be done. Many of the nations were getting concerned and they hoped that their countries were doing well while they were away reading this book. America was concerned for his states while England was concerned about the two regions since it wasn't easy for them to talk to each other.

"Alright, I'll read for now," North said as he picked up the book from the table which was very out of character for him. This got the attention of the nations rather quickly since he never did anything that was too out of character.

"Are you sure? You don't have to." Russia said as he was unsure about this. Everyone was unsure about this but North didn't seem to care as he opened the book. No one wanted to argue with him but it was evident that he wanted to do this.

"Don't worry about it, this one is China's. _**Dear diary, my house has been quiet since they moved out but I knew that it would happen. I knew that they would grow and leave but I wish that I could more for them. It's difficult to watch them struggle and not being able to do anything other than offer support.**_ _**I want to be there for them when they need me like I use to be when they were little.**_ "

China was embarrassed for certain by the time the entry had been finished. He wasn't expecting that entry to be brought up and he hoped that it wouldn't lead to any fights among the family. There were a few things that he didn't share with those he raised and there were a few things that he didn't want to share. Japan looked over at China and made a mental note to talk with the older nation when he got the chance to. China gestured for North to continue onto the next entry which North gladly did.

"The next one is a non-entry. _**Despite how he acts, Portugal**_ _ **does**_ _ **care deeply about those who he close to even Spain. He will not hesitate to protect those close to him and he is willing to risk his life for his brother if he has to. He won't admit this to anyone not even to Spain and he's the reason that a group of German troops went missing in World War Two while they were on patrol.**_ "

"Oh fuck," Portugal swore out loud. He wasn't expecting that to happen and he had never told anyone how much his friends meant to him. Even Spain had a place in his heart but he could never admit it no matter how hard he tried to and he never knew why he couldn't admit it.

"So you do care about us," Belgium said with a smile which made Portugal regret his life choices. He never told anyone how much he cared for those around him since he thought that it would be embarrassing.

"Well, that's good to know," Luxembourg said with a huge grin on his face. They were going to make Portugal suffer for a while but in a good way.

Portugal was trying his hardest to hide under the table but it wasn't working since the Netherlands was preventing that from happening. Spain was in complete shock and it was taking him a moment to understand what he had heard. Portugal did care about him. They never had the best brotherly relationship and there were times that they fought over petty things but they never gave up on each other. Portugal was there to pick up the pieces after Spain lost all of his colonies when he didn't have. Now that he thought about it, Portugal was there for him more times than he could count despite how much they fought.

"Hang on a minute, explain the German troops part," Prussia said in confusion. He remembered that a group of soldiers went missing while on patrol but he never understood why and he never found out why. A lot of the nations didn't understand and they wanted to what that part was about since it made very little sense to them. North was the only one who understood what that part meant so he decided that he would explain.

"After I was discovered to be a spy for the British, I was tortured for information by the Germans but I managed to escape and I fled to Portugal to heal but I did have some help. I didn't return to England until five years after the war was over after I fully recovered," North explained which shocked many of the nations. It was the truth and it's the reason as to why North never fought on the front line during the Second World War. He was spying on the Germans and gathering any information that he could for the Allies which could be used to help win the war.

"Let's just say that a patrol went missing that night after I found out," Portugal said with a smirk on his face while inspecting his nails. A few nations felt a shiver go down their spines at the thought of what he could have done to that German patrol.

Prussia felt like being sick from the information he had learnt and the idea of North getting tortured for information didn't sit right with him. He knew that North had managed to get into Germany but he didn't know what happened after that. North was his friend and he let that happen to someone he knew. What kind of friend was he? He wasn't a very good one if he allowed North to get hurt. What did France and Spain think of him? Did they think that he was an awful friend? He didn't want to know how bad of a friend he was to those who he was friends with. It would just make things worse for him and he knew that he had to apologise to North for what happened.

Germany had no idea that any of this happened and he could barely remember what happened during the Second World War. He had been brainwashed by his leader at the time so he doesn't his actions or what happened on the front line. Prussia's reaction seemed justified considering what had on the streets of Germany during that time and how the German troops behaved at the time. The idea of North suffering at the hands of his people made Germany hate himself even more but he knew that North would never forgive him no matter how many times they went drinking. He hated it when the other nations reminded him of the horrors that he caused during World War Two and he could understand if North never forgave him. He never forgave himself for what happened to those innocent people who didn't deserve what they got. He hated what happened in both of the wars but he mainly hated what happened with the First World War.

"I could never blame anyone for what happened since no one knew that it happened," North said as he looked over at Prussia and Germany. He knew what everyone was thinking so he was trying his best to move the focus onto something different. It wasn't anyone's fault since they had no idea that it had happened until now since he never spoke on the topic after World War Two.

"Anyway, moving on," Portugal said and a lot of the nations agreed with him.

"The next one is Italy's. _**Dear diary, maybe everyone is right about me being useless and I can see why they would think that about me. It still hurts every time someone calls me useless but that's how everyone sees me and I can't blame them for thinking that way.**_ "

Everyone in the room winced at the diary entry since no one knew that Italy felt that way but Romano was furious. Spain was stopping the older Italian from getting out his seat and it was evident that everyone was regretting using that word. North slammed the book down on the table in anger which startled a lot of the nations and he made his way over to where Italy was sitting. He was soon blocked by Japan who was going to defend his friend and Prussia quickly made his way over to stop North from punching anyone. Prussia knew that North had a bad temper and he didn't want a fight to break out in the meeting room. Romano was struggling to get out of Spain's grip and it wasn't long before North had stormed out the meeting room after pushing past Japan. The door slammed harshly behind him and a few nations were terrified of what was going to happen.

"Should we go after him?" Canada asked. He was worried that North would do something that he would regret later on.

"Let him go," South said, knowing that her brother needed to calm down and it was best that he was left alone for the time being. He had a wicked temper and she knew what he could do when he let the anger take over which was why she let him go.

"Why did he act like?" France asked.

"It's because he cares about Italy and he wasn't going to harm him," South answered which seemed to surprise everyone.

"Wait, what?" America questioned. He was unsure by what South had said and he wasn't the only one in the room.

Italy stood up suddenly and ran straight out of the meeting room to find Northern England before anyone could stop him. Everyone began calling out his name and it wasn't long before he was followed by Prussia. Spain still had a hold on Romano and he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon, knowing full well that Romano would start a fight. South sighed and got up from her chair before making her way over to the window that faced the garden. She gestured for the other nations to watch so they understood why North behaved the way he did. She knew what her brother was like and she knew that it would be hard to explain his behaviour so it was easier to show them rather than explain.

They could see North in the garden and he was pacing the entire length of the garden with a rather quick pace. He was calming himself down in the only way he knew how and it wasn't long before Italy came running outside. North stopped pacing and pulled Italy in for the biggest hug of the century which surprised many nations. Words were being exchanged but no one knew what they were saying and they could see that Prussia was keeping his distance. It was obvious that he didn't want to ruin the moment but Prussia still made sure that Italy was safe and that there was no danger nearby.

"Italy is the reason as to why North escaped in World War Two and he is the reason that North survived the war. He discovered that North had captured so he constructed a plan to get my brother out of Germany while he kept his loyalty to Axis," South explained.

"So that's why he got angry over Italy being called useless," England said which earned him a nod from his sister.

"It was Italy that got him to safety and North owes him greatly for that but it wasn't just him. Right, Romano?" South said as she turned her attention to the Southern half of Italy.

The nations turned their attention to the older Italian and Romano sighed in response. Spain released Romano so he could explain his side of the story. This was a subject that many nations were eager to know about and many didn't know what to believe at this point. Maybe, they had been wrong about the two brothers and they might have been too quick to judge.

"Veneziano got him out of Germany and I got him to Portugal via Spain since I knew the area well. We knew that it was for the best and we didn't want him getting hurt anymore since no one knew that he had been torture," Romano said.

"But didn't you join the Allies?" Austria questioned in confusion.

"This was before I joined the Allies and the whole civil war with Veneziano," Romano answered and it seemed to clear up a lot of questions. Italy remained loyal to Germany during the Second World War but Romano had switched sides after the Allies gained a foothold in South Italy.

"That would explain why he took a liking to you," Scotland said as he began to connect the dots. North was repaying a favour that he owed and he was doing it in his unique way which was the only way he knew.

"North does have a unique way of doing things and we shouldn't be surprised by this point," Ireland said.

"I think that we should move on and continue reading," Portugal said suddenly which seemed to snap everyone back to reality. He was reading a text message on his phone but no one knew who it was from.

The nations returned to their seats and they were unsure about continuing with three people missing from the meeting room. Portugal showed England the text message on his phone from North, saying that he was having a talk with Italy and that Prussia was on his way back to the meeting room. England returned the phone to its owner and thought that it would best to let everyone know what was going on. Portugal had returned to his seat but he knew what the Englishman was going to say.

"Both Italy and North won't be returning for a while but have asked us to continue without them," England explained.

"What about Prussia?" Spain asked as he was concerned for his best friend's wellbeing.

"He's on his way back to the meeting room but he wants us to continue without him," England answered and a lot of the nations felt relieved by the news.

"So who wants to read now?" China asked.

"I'll do it," Russia answered as he picked up the book from where it had harshly placed and opened it up to the page they were on before.

Prussia managed to sneak back into the meeting room before Russia could start reading and he gave everyone the thumbs which caused everyone to breathe a sigh of relief. North had calmed down and Italy was perfectly safe which helped to ease Germany's mind. He did worry greatly about Italy but he struggled to express those feelings towards said Italian and sometimes, he wishes that he could. Maybe, he needed to open up more around Italy but it was going to take some time to do so.

"Oh, this one is a non-entry. _ **Prussia, Canada, Romano and Northern England have their podcast which no one knows about. They talk about current world events and past world events to teach people something new about world history. They educated many people on certain events that have taken place and they have helped many people pass their history tests with ease. No one knew what they doing for the longest time and they didn't want anyone to know what they doing when they were hanging out together.**_ "

"We got bored one day and it wasn't a bad idea," Prussia said with a shrug as if it was nothing while Romano swore under his breath. That was their biggest group secret and now everyone knew about it which they weren't expecting.

"It is quite a unique idea and I'm impressed that you went ahead with it," Japan said as he looked over at Prussia who seemed embarrassed for once.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you to spread more history knowledge," France said as he looked over at one of his best friends. It was a rather interesting idea and he wished that he had known about it so he could have helped.

"I do like the sound of getting more people interested in other countries' history," China said with excitement in his voice.

"Dude, we could have talked about our history," America said as he started to get excited at the idea of a podcast for world history.

"It would be interesting to see how your audience reacted to having guests," Russia said. This was an idea that he could get behind especially when it came to the history of his own country.

"We don't have that big of following so we didn't see the point in it," Canada said, knowing that it was true. The podcast wasn't that old and many people didn't know about since they never promoted it. It was their secret project and it was a way for them to unwind after a long day.

A few nations had pulled out their phones and were beginning to search for the podcast which didn't seem to take long. Each episode ranged from an hour to possibly four hours long which was impressive and each one had a live feed so they could answer any questions that the audience had. There was only around seven episodes with the seventh episode having been posted a few days before the world meeting. It was obvious that it was filmed in a hotel room but they still had the microphones that they usually used in each episode. Everyone seemed genuinely interested in what the four of them were creating in their spare and that they were creating episodes for fun.

"You guys aren't missing out on much," Canada added in quietly as he started to shy away from the other nations.

"Mattie, this looks so good and look at the views you have on each episode," America said excitedly as he felt a sense of pride for something that his brother had created. He could tell how much this meant to Canada and he was willing to support him the whole way.

"Roma, this is amazing," Spain said as looked over at Romano in shock and awe. He had no idea that the podcast was a thing and he wondered why the four nations were spending so much time with each other. Everything seemed to make sense now that he knew about the podcast.

"It's nothing to be fucking proud of," Romano snapped. He was embarrassed by what was being said but he was glad that it was positive considering that the podcast had been a secret.

"North had everything we needed so we just asked him if we could borrow some of his stuff and he said yes. He ended up joining us after the second episode went live and he helps to keep things running," Prussia explained which seemed to surprise everyone.

"Why does North have all this stuff anyway?" Iceland asked which seemed to catch everyone's attention. Why did North have recording equipment? It didn't seem to make much sense.

"He likes to record himself playing video games in his spare time," Belgium answered since she had played a horror game with him one time when he came to visit.

"So, who had this amazing idea?" France asked curiously.

"It was originally Canada who came up with the idea and we agreed that it was an awesome idea," Prussia answered to save his little maple leaf from embarrassment. He was sure that Romano wasn't going to speak on the matter anymore since he looked rather pissed by this point.

"Can we move the fuck on?" Romano snapped as he was becoming more uncomfortable with the topic.

"Anyway, this one is the Netherlands' and it's a bit of a long one. _**Dear diary, I can't bring myself to hate him anymore and believe me, I've tried to hate him. However, after today, I can't hate him. We went to visit him and something felt off. His house was quiet which is rare and we couldn't find him anywhere. I searched the ground floor with Belgium while the others went elsewhere to see where he was and I knew that something was wrong. He usually greets us at the door with that dumb smile on his face but he wasn't there which was concerning. Luxembourg came and got us, saying that Portugal had found him. Romano had stayed with Portugal and Luxembourg lead us upstairs to where they were.**_

 _ **He had locked himself in his room which he never does and he never has done before. Portugal and Romano were trying to get some form of answer from him which was hopeless. I could tell that they were going to give up if they didn't get an answer soon. I will admit that I was annoyed by this point and I may have kicked his door down. I now regret that decision and after what I saw, I have some respect for him. He never told us how he felt and that stupid moron bottled his feelings up. Romano was by his side and I didn't know what to do but I know that Belgium did her best to keep us together. Luxembourg stayed with Portugal who was out in the corridor, talking about how he failed as an older brother. It didn't feel real. I never want to see him like that again and Romano is right about one thing. We need Spain to keep smiling.**_ "

The room went silent.

How long had Spain been suffering in silence for? Why hadn't anyone noticed? Why would Spain bottle up his emotions like that? How many times had he broken down when no one was there? How many of them were truly suffering in silence? These questions were floating through everyone's mind and no one knew what to say about the entry. South remembered something that her brother said a long time ago and she finally understood what he meant. The brightest smiles hide the darkest of secret and she had always wondered why he had said that to her but it made sense to her now. The happiest nation on the planet can harbour some rather dark secrets that they don't want anyone to know. She understood why North was so open about his problems and why he didn't hide anything from anyone.

It was evident that no one was going to comment on the entry so Russia decided that it would be best to move onto the next one. He smiled when he read the entry and he knew that this one would make everyone laugh.

"The next entry is Scotland's. _**Dear diary, North had missed the meeting today and he had said that he had some business to take care. I noticed that Prussia and Romano were laughing at something on their phones when we had a break and I was curious to see what it was. North has ferrets. He has fucking ferrets. He has seven fucking ferrets and he skipped the meeting to look after them. I then learned that a group of ferrets was called a business. That sly bastard.**_ "

This caused a lot of the nations to breakdown laughing while England sat there in complete shock that North had pets. How did North get ferrets? And how did he get seven of them? How did he not notice? The entry helped to lift the heavy atmosphere and many were shocked at the idea of North having ferrets but found it cute. 

"How did he manage to get seven ferrets?" Ireland asked South, hoping she had some form answer to the mystery of North's ferrets.

"He just adopted them one day," South said which made some of the nations laugh even harder from her response.

"And you didn't stop him?" Wales questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know until he walked into the house with seven ferrets in his arms," South stated.

"That sounds like something he would definitely do," Northern Ireland said with a small chuckle.

"He bought everything that he needed and stated that he was the CEO of a small business when he got home," South told them which earned her a sigh from England. By this point, nearly all of the nations were laughing and the entry seemed to help break the mood of the room.

"I think that we should retire for the night," Germany said and a lot of the nations agreed with him. No one had realised that it had gotten so late and it was evident that everyone was drained by the day.

The nations began to slowly leave the room and Russia placed the book down on the table to be read in the morning. They all needed some rest and it was going to be some well-needed rest. Everyone made their way to their rooms and Romano laced his hand with one of Spain's and gave it a gentle squeeze which offered some comfort. A few of the nations were talking about some of the entries but most of them stayed quiet and everyone knew that there were more heavy entries to come in the morning. There was still so much to talk about but that could wait since everyone wanted to sleep.


End file.
